(1) Field of the Invention
This device relates to emergency alarms utilizing audio visual signals to alert others to an emergency situation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices have used a variety of light and audio signalling means. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,201 and 3,863,236.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,201 a light source on an ornamental post is disclosed, the light source incorporating a lighting lamp and a photocell switch. A second light source is also provided in the form of an emergency colored lamp.
Applicants' invention has a conventional mercury vapor security lamp with additional rotatable emergency signalling lights and an audio alarm source arranged so that the actuation of the emergency signalling lamps energizes a photocell which in turn controls the security lamp by de-energizing the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,236 discloses an alarm having a pair of lamps of similar design with an audio device, all in a decorative enclosure.
Applicants' invention utilizes two distinctively different light systems with only one essential control circuit for the multiple functioning of the security light, the emergency light and the emergency audio alarm.